Forget Me Not
by falbreezy
Summary: It isn't everyday that you wake up not knowing who you are. Then, people claiming that you know too much, force you to stay in some stupid hotel. Could your life get any worse? Well, if you're Marcia, it definitely could. LxOC


The young girl didn't know what was weirder: having no clue where she was, or not remembering who she was. She couldn't think of anything that happened before she woke up in this apartment, or how she got there, but could tell one thing- she was there now. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a small place, and could've been considered cozy, if not for the trash covering the floor. Everywhere she looked there was food wrappers or soda cans of some variety, and the kitchen sink was overloaded with dishes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that the apartment belonged to a single man.

She tried to stand up, propping herself up with her two elbows, but was halted by a searing pain in her left side. Gingerly, she reached a hand down to the hem of her shirt, closed her eyes, and lifted up the soft fabric. She was surprised at the sight of a large purple bruise, about the size of an eggplant. It hurt like hell, and she wasn't going to get anywhere by herself, so she yelled, "Hello?!"

Waiting for a reply that didn't come, she frowned inwardly. Once again, she cried "Hello! Someone's got to live here! I didn't get here by myself..."

"Huh? Mom... ugh. I want three pancakes." The voice of a half-asleep zombie came from down the hall, followed by the steady sound of feet hitting the carpet. A young man appeared, sporting a pair of blue striped sweat pants and, wait for it, no shirt. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes, and a face that made you want to pinch his cheeks. When he spotted the girl on his couch, her face a mix of pain and confusion, he remembered the events of last night.

"I'm afraid that I'm not your mom, hun, and I want to know why I am here, exactly, and more importantly, how I got here." She stared at him, taking him off guard. "And I suggest you put a shirt on while you're at it."

Matsuda looked down at his bare chest, and his face turned a deep crimson. Clumsily, he grabbed a black t-shirt that had been crumpled on the floor, and pulled it on. Then, turning his attention back to the girl, he realized that he was being examined by a set of ice-blue eyes. They penetrated him, making him feel useless. Nervously, he stammered, "I- ummm- I found you on my way home from work last night. You were passed out under a tree, and, well, I thought that it wasn't safe a young woman to be alone at night. So, I brought you here."

The woman sighed, deep in thought. She wondered why she couldn't remember who she was, or even what her name was, and it was seriously bugging her. Maybe she'd hit her head on something and got a concussion? "Well, thanks for the help, I guess." Attempting to lift herself up again, she pushed with all her might against the sofa, but only ended up with even more pain in her side. Wearily, she added, "Do you mind helping me up?"

Taking in the statement, the young cop blushed again, before walking over to the couch. Carefully, he lifted the girl up bridal style. He could feel her breath against his neck, and it wasn't helping the blush that covered his features. "What's your name?" He asked, trying to remain calm. He had a way of freaking out when around any member of the opposite sex.

"I-I don't know..." She stared off into the distance, the gears in her head working full time. Then, out of nowhere, a look of absolute horror appeared on her face. She managed to choke out a few words before passing out, but the short sentence left Matsuda both stunned and confused.

"What you're saying Matsuda, is that this young woman wanted to see L, so you brought her to him."

"Well, Umm, yeah. She was fine, but then she looked scared, and said that she needed to see L." He shuffled his feet, looking at the ground. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't a really a good idea to actually take her to L, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Baka! This girl could be Kira! You could be risking all of our lives, just because some random chick said she needed to see L." Aizawa's words stung, but Matsuda knew the man was right. He was stupid for bringing the girl here. "Besides, she's probably kuckoo! You just find her under the tree, and she claims she doesn't even know who she is-

"I am not crazy, sir, and I don't appreciate you saying that I am. It isn't my fault that I don't know my own identity. Judging by this bruise in my side, and the fact that I can't remember anything, I probably fell and had a concussion." The young girl spoke up, rubbing her eyes wearily, and causing everyone in the room to stare. It was rather intimidating, and she shrunk back nervously, regretting that she said anything at all.

"It seems you're awake, miss. May I ask why you requested to see L?" A The pale guy with raven hair asked, his eyes dark and mysterious.

"I-I don't remember asking that. All I remember is being in Matsuda's apartment, him coming out half-naked, telling him to put a shirt on, and the giant purple bruise on my side." She tapped her chin, trying to think, and completely ignoring how red Matsuda's face got. Then, it hit her. A memory of a girl name Elle came into her head. Elle had dark skin and curly black hair, paired with a smile that made you feel at home. "I didn't say L, I said Elle. E.L.L.E. Apparently I knew her before I lost myself- I mean, my memories."

"See Matsuda! God, you're an idiot. I'll never understand you..." Aizawa scolded, bonking Matsuda in the head. "Hey, are you sure you don't know your name? It'll be weird to call you that girl."

"My name.. my name is..." The girl strained herself, trying as hard as she could to remember. "I don't know." Sighing, she examined the people surrounding her. There was a man with an afro, an old guy with glasses, Matsuda, some other dude, and that strange pale dude.

"Well this was pointless, see ya' guys-" Ukita didn't have time to finish his sentence, before he was cut off by the girl, who had a fiery look in her eyes.

"See ya'! Marc-see-ya'! Marcia! That's my name!" The brunette laughed like a crazy woman, apparently overjoyed by her 'discovery.' It only lasted a few seconds, though, before she halted completely. "Wait a minute, while I was passed out you guys were talking about Matsuda taking me to L... does that mean? No! Is the real L in this room?!"

The tension in the air could've killed someone. Everyone in the room was staring at Marcia, some with fear and others with complete disbelief, with the exception of the creepy pale guy. His expression was the same as before. "You are a very smart girl, miss. Too smart for your own good." He continued in a monotone. "It seems that you catch onto things quick enough, you would make a good detective." With that, he turned around in his swivel chair, and started typing on his laptop.

"You know too much, we must keep constant surveillance on you. Since it appears that you don't have a place to stay, you will stay in a hotel suite. Watari will make arrangements.." He finished the statement like the last one, in that same voice.

Marcia's POV

I didn't know what to think. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? I was getting a place to stay, but I would be under constant surveillance. Plus, I kind of wanted to go back to Matsuda's place. Sure, it was disgusting and dirty, but it had a comforting feel. I would much rather sleep there, than some fancy hotel room with caviar or whatever. I decided to say what I was feeling. "Can't I stay with Matsuda! I really liked the couch, it had a nice pattern... that is, if he's ok with me staying."

"I much as I'm sure he'd like that, I can't allow it. You will stay here until further notice. Understood?" Dang it! Would that stupid guy stop using his monotone?

"Fine. I don't care." I paused, extremely irritated with this guy. "I was going to clean Matsuda's house as a thank you gift, but I guess I can't, because I'm going to be stuck in his hotel."

"Surrender your weapon, or I'm going to shoot!" I held up my finger gun, pointing it at the painting on the wall. "You have five seconds! 5...4...3...2..1...BANG!" I crawled over to the 'criminal,' disregarding the pain in my side. "It didn't have to be like this, we could've remained friends. I loved you, JoeJoe the caterpillar!" I broke into fake tears, dramatically flailing my arms in the air.

"Is this how you enjoy spending your free time?" A deep voice asked, scaring my socks off. Annoyed, I turned around to face the weird pale guy sitting in a strange position, lightly sucking his thumb. I couldn't help but wonder what his problem was, sneaking up on me and all. Maybe he was just socially awkward?

"Well, I don't see anything else to do!" I whined, making a fake pouty face. "You just force me to stay in this boring hotel, insisting that I know too much or whatever. I've had to sit here for the last 3 hours, without so much as a book to read!" I brought my hand to my head dramatically, making the "whatever shall I do" pose.

"I guess you're correct in that." The guy added simply, still slightly chewing on the end of his thumb.

"You know, if I'm going to stay here for god knows how long, I'm going to need clothes." I stated smugly, hoping I might get to go shopping. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a super obsessed shopaholic, but I love the smell of stores. You know, the kind of newish scent mixed with perfumes and what not. It was, I don't know, comforting? "You know, Mr. Panda, you should stop sucking your thumb, before it disappears."

"That statement was completely illogical, there is no way that my thumb could simply disappear, and you may call me Ryuuzaki." The panda-man had a distant look in his eyes, probably because he was deep in thought. "I will make arrangements for you to go shopping for clothing. I will accompany you, because I am in need of a pair of shoes."

"Shoes? You don't look like the type to wear shoes." I look at his feet, which apparently hadn't been trapped in shoes for awhile. They looked, I don't know, free. "Besides, doesn't it feel like your feet are in prison? I personally think that shoes are a waste of time."

"That is an interesting opinion, in it's own way. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get to work, and I do not desire any interruptions. Watari will be here in a short while with dinner." With that, the panda- err- Ryuzaki went off to his laptop. Talk about a workaholic...

I hid under the soft covers of my new bed, hiding from the land shark. It only gets you when you show your face, so you must hide under your blanket until it goes away. Unless you want to be sucked into it's vacuum mouth. I'd been playing "landshark" for about half an hour, and I never got tired of it, for some reason I couldn't think of. I got the sudden urge to bang my head against the wall, because I was so stressed out from trying to remember. All I knew about myself was my name and that girl Elle, which was kind of saddening, to be quite frank. I tried to etch out Elle's face in my mind: Curly black hair, dark caramel skin, kind smile, warm eyes. There was something about her that made me feel safe, but the other part of me felt depressed even thinking about her. It was odd... My muscles tensed up as I heard a knock at my door.

"What's the password?" I yelled, my head still under my thick comforter.

"Marcia is amazing?" Watari guessed, causing me to chuckle slightly- My name sounded funny with a british accent.

"Eh, close enough! Come on in at your own risk, though, it's land shark season." I joked, listening to the old man open the door and walk into my suite. I instantly smelled- it couldn't be? No way! Grandpa had made spaghetti! Excited, I pulled my head out from under the blankets to get a better look at dinner.

"I see you like spaghetti." Watari chuckled, as I ran over to grab the plate, but before I could make it I was on the floor, writhing in pain. I curse at my stupid eggplant bruise, wishing I could get rid of it and fry it with mushrooms.

"You know what, I think I'll be eating on the floor tonight. Thank you, Watari." I tried to smile, but ended up wincing instead. I knew the pain would go away in a few minutes, just like every other time, to return again and inconvenience my day some other time. I watched as the old man put my tray down, before offering me a wrinkled hand. I stared at it in disbelief for a second, memories rushing into my head.

(Flashback)

"Hello!" A girl came up to me. She was around my age, with poofy hair and orange-brown skin. She looked a little bit Egyption, but I wasn't sure, as she could easily be Indian. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to say hi or something? Luckily, the Egyptian-Indian beat me to it. "My name is Elle. This may sound weird, but your eyes are like icicles. I couldn't help but wondering, are you french-italian?" Her voice rang with both curiosity and a hunger for knowledge. It was the same way I sounded, well, when I did speak.

"Yes, you're spot on." I tried to smile. No one usually talked to me willingly, and I had never had anyone ask me anything before. "Why do you ask? Are you interested in cultures?"

"You bet I am! It's totally epic." She looked down at me, her features warm and kind. For a second, I felt like a light was shining on me, and the brightness was beckoning me forward.

"I was thinking. Are you Egyptian, or Indian?" I asked her, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Ethiopian, but close enough." She reached her hand out, and I stared at it, as if it were a weird bug. Then, I took it, and let her help me up from my spot in the shade. The sun felt warm on my skin, and I was a little less lonely, for the first time.

(End Flashback)

"Miss Marcia, if you are hurting I can get you some pain killers." The old man said, obviously surprised by the tear running down my face. I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled myself up, before turning to the delicious plate of pasta, and bringing it over to my bed.

"I don't need any meds, but thank you. For everything." I almost whispered, a smile spread across my features. "Watch out for the landshark."

"I will miss, and you don't have to thank me for anything." With that, Watari left me to enjoy my dinner, and I did, down to every last bite. Before I knew it, I was dead asleep.

(Dreamland!)

"Marcia, why did you insist that we go to college together?" A curious Elle asked me, looking up from her Harry Potter book. She was sitting on the box labeled 'mismatched and whatnots,' and was wearing my favorite striped shirt. We had just moved into the stupid little apartment we were renting, after I decided that we should be roommates, since we were such good friends. Honestly, I hadn't given her a choice.

"Because that's what best friends do. Damn it, where's my other sock!" I looked all around me for the striped sock, starting to get annoyed. "The same reason you stole my shirt."

"Hey! Admit it, It makes me look super amazing!" She laughed, making that face the only she could make. I dubbed it the Elle face.

"Pfft... you have no boobs, you couldn't pull it off like I could!" If this was going to be a fight, then I would win. I had a little bit of a huge problem with losing things...

"Shut up you idiot!" She threw her book at me, and I dodged it, ending up on the ground laughing. When I opened my eyes, the scene had changed. I was still on the ground, laying on my back, but I couldn't move. I could sense the tension in the air, and it was killing me. Elle was staring at me from a few feet away, her face plastered with fear. A guy stood between us. I couldn't see him from the front, but I could tell he was wearing a lot of black.

"MARCIA!" Elle screamed, falling to her knees, crying. She was never good under pressure, but now wasn't that time. She had to run.

"Elle... run..." I coughed, barely audible. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, and I started to black out. I could see the guy slowly walk closer to my best friend, no, she was my sister. My only family. I couldn't let her get hurt, I couldn't.

"Just do as I say, and no one gets hurt." The man raised his knife, getting ready to strike. I tried to scream, but couldn't do anything, not even wiggle my finger. I knew our apartment was in a bad area, but I never expected this.

"N-no! Get away from me." Elle tried to run, but the man was twice her size. He stabbed her right in the stomach, causing blood to stain the shirt she was wearing- it was mine. My favorite shirt being worn by my only family. It was ruined, and she was dying. Everything was slipping away from me... Why? Why was it always me?!

"I love you, sis..." I cried as I saw Elle slowly crumbling to pieces. She looked over to me, and I remembered what she said about my eyes so long ago. They were like icicles: cold, lonely. She knew I needed a friend, and she pitied me. It was my fault that this was happening. I was a curse.

"You're still alive! Well, I gotta give you something for being so tough." The man turned towards me and I got a glimpse of his face. He had a scar reaching from his jaw to his forehead, and the beadiest black eyes that I'd ever seen. At that moment I swore to myself that I would get revenge. He kicked me hard in the side, causing me to wince in pain. I glared at him. He simply laughed. "Gosh woman, what's up with those eyes. You look like a freaking demon! Maybe we could use you..." He rubbed his chin, apparently deep in thought. "Say, do you know how to shoot a gun? Perhaps you could get a better ending than your friend over there. I'm sure the boss doesn't have a problem with pretty girls joining the team!"

(End- umm- Dreamland?)

"Get away from her! Leave her alone, kill me instead." I cried, shaking back and forth. Streams of tears ran down my face, blurring my vision, and making me even more upset. I was a fool for crying, I didn't have the right. I was the problem. Slowly, I began singing a song I didn't even know. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You never knew, how much I loved you, and then he came and took you away." What was I doing? I didn't even know why, but the music was comforting. It made me feel better.

"Miss Marcia, why is it that you are yelling?" I had been so busy wallowing in tears, that I hadn't noticed the door open. I looked up to see the silhouette of panda-man standing in my doorway, his back slightly hunched and his thumb on his lip.

"What, oh. Ummm..." I tried to play it cool, but my lip started quivering slightly, and before I knew it, I had burst into hysterics yet again. I was worthless, completely worthless. "It's stupid a-and you shou-should proba-probably go. I mean, I-I'm worthless..." I stopped talking altogether, deciding that I would end up sounding stupid.

I wasn't too surprised when I saw Ryuuzaki leave, but was still kind of upset. I wouldn't blame him, know one wanted to be around me: the weird girl with the funny eyes. Especially when I was crying like a maniac. Then, too my utter shock, he came back, but he was holding something in his hand.

"Ryu-ryuuzaki? But, why are you here?" He simply walked over and handed me... a piece of cake? I stared at it, my jaw practically off it's hinges. He sat on the edge of my bed, still in that odd position, and I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Sugar is rather calming to the senses." He stated in that monotone of his, still watching me. Slowly, I picked off a little piece, and put it in my mouth. The sweetness shocked me, and I could barely chew, since I was still shaking so hard. I tried to be enthusiastic, but a warm tear rolled down my face and landed right on the cake.

"Tears aren't very good seasoning, Miss Marcia." His voice remained still, even though it kind of sounded like he was making a joke. I looked up at his face, before handing him the cake.

"I'm sorry, but I can barely eat it. Thank you, though."

"Well, you can at least try until you stop sobbing. Here, say ahhh." My eyes widened, apparently he didn't take no for an answer. Obediently, I opened my mouth a little, and let the fork in.

"Good, that wasn't so hard. Now please stop crying. Whatever it was, it was only a dream."

"Thank you, I'm better now." I forced a smile, secretly hoping that he didn't make me eat more cake. When he started to get up, I did something out of pure instinct, and grabbed his wrist. "No! I mean- umm- please can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Great, I ended up looking like an idiot again. I hung my head in shame, but to my absolute surprise, Ryuuzaki sat back down.

"Tha-thank you." I whispered.

L chewed on his thumb, watching the girl sleep. He hated it when people cried, especially while he was around, because there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to comfort her, but probably ended up making things worth. Still, he wondered who this Elle was. It was confusing him, since she kept saying his name, but she was talking about someone else. Then again, she didn't know L's true identity yet, so there was no way she would be calling for him. There was something about the girl that was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

**Note: Be honest, did it suck? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
